<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阁楼之花 by JHelium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557066">阁楼之花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium'>JHelium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, 混乱邪恶大三角排列组合</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel!<br/>Rapunzel!<br/>Let down your hair<br/>That I may climb thy golden stair!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen One/Company Captain Yorshka, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Ashen One, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Company Captain Yorshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>阁楼之花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主cp灰烬/幽儿希卡，副cp灰烬/沙力万、沙力万/幽儿希卡。简单讲就是混乱邪恶大三角排列组合。单纯因为想写阁楼所以套了很怪的现代AU。一段不知所谓的童话。<br/>雷，玛丽苏，OOC，无逻辑，疯，怪</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十七岁的幽儿希卡是一位阁楼里的拉潘泽尔，拖着玉米穗金的长发，没有想过要用它做王子的绳梯，只想用它勒断沙力万的脖子。她拿一把生锈的钝餐刀记录被囚禁的日子，每天用纤细的手指攥紧雕石榴花的刀柄，将刀尖刺进阁楼屋顶倾斜低矮的木梁，划出一条粗糙的伤痕。晚上，幽儿希卡听见细小的爪子在木板上划拉，时近时远。她沉浸在无法抑制的恐怖想象中，确信有一支精力旺盛的老鼠家族在这间阁楼里繁衍生息，随时可能来啃咬她的头发和脚趾。尽管如此，她也绝不会去捶打那扇从外面上锁的门，向任何人乞求自由。幽儿希卡终日脊背笔挺地坐在一把高背木椅上，蒙着她的面纱，凝视阁楼里蒙白帆布的旧家具组成的连绵山峦，小棺材似的婴儿床围板上被天使环绕的圣母子，停摆的自鸣钟，空荡荡的铁鸟笼底干枯的玫瑰花瓣，松了弦的老立式钢琴。这是她的王国，她是嫁给灰尘和月光的处女新娘，是被遗忘的、被遗弃的一切的女王。</p><p>第一百五十七条刻痕是一个暴雨天，一扇已被封死的窗突兀地破开，一个女人裹着湿漉而野蛮的雨水气息翻滚进来，撞翻了一尊摆在窗前的廉价断臂维纳斯复制品。美神脸朝下跌倒，鼻尖在地上磕掉了一块。幽儿希卡坐得越发笔直，握紧了那把餐刀，手不住发抖。闪电一瞬照出女人的身形，她单膝跪在地上，眼睛在转瞬即逝的强光中呈现出一种近乎透明的灰。</p><p>那之后，女人帮她检查了阁楼的每一个边边角角，在嘎吱作响的木板上踏出一串串湿脚印，同时让她站远些，按紧面纱，以免被搬动杂物时扬起的灰尘呛到。没有老鼠，她说，你可以放心了。幽儿希卡不敢提更多要求，因为女人的高颧骨、总是半抿的嘴唇和略显阴郁的神色让她想起沙力万。女人不爱讲话，爱闷头做事。她花了半个晚上搜查老鼠的踪迹，用剩下半个晚上埋头修理那架钢琴，打开琴箱，拧几下，按几个键，再拧，再试，如此往复，一句话也不和幽儿希卡讲。她局促不安地坐在她的木头王座上，看着女人忙活，偷偷把餐刀藏进橱柜里。</p><p>女人给幽儿希卡弹了半曲走调的肖邦降E大调夜曲，对表演来说太短，对调律来说太长。她弹琴时也皱眉，黑白琴键上翻飞的手指瘦长，关节处棱角分明，也像沙力万。他们的行事中都暗含某种懒于解释的傲慢。幽儿希卡简直疑心女人是沙力万的姊妹、女儿或妻子。月亮落下时，女人的衣服也半干了。她像一只不被谷粒诱惑的飞鸟，拍拍翅膀就要离开。幽儿希卡的手搭在琴键上，按下一个迟疑的低音。至少。她努力维持女王的仪态。至少告诉我你的名字。</p><p>女人耸了耸肩膀。她往阴影里走了几步，蹲下来，在地上摸索了一阵，站起来后用脚尖点点地板，钻出窗户的破洞，飞走了。幽儿希卡呆立了一会儿，才提起裙摆，借着微弱的晨曦去看。那是一盒教小孩识字用的字母木块，女人挑出了三个，摆在地上，为她拼出一个歪歪扭扭的ASH。A是红色，S是绿色，H是蓝色。来，跟我念，A-S-H，Ash。</p><p> </p><p>灰烬去而复返，总是带着礼物来，垂着眼睛在幽儿希卡期待的目光中打开背包，拿出地球仪、配芭蕾舞小人的八音盒与蝴蝶标本。她握着灰烬带来的钢笔，在一片新鲜百合花瓣上誊写：你若看见烈火与灰烬，那必是我灼烧的心灵和受屈的肉体。雄蕊抖下深红花粉，落在蒙着月晕般绒毛的蓝墨水笔迹上。灰烬甚至弄来一顶七苦圣母的圣冠为她加冕，华丽沉重，光环极尽雕琢。幽儿希卡说，我的哥哥有一顶与这十分相像的冠冕。真希望有一天能将你介绍与他，你们都是我生命中重要的人。灰烬闷声不响，为她切了一片红丝绒蛋糕。幽儿希卡太久没有吃甜食，娇弱的胃受不了这份久违的甜腻，弓着背扒在窗边呕吐。灰烬半揽住她，笨拙地一下一下轻轻拍她纤瘦的脊背，手掌长久地停留在她美丽的蝴蝶骨与脊椎上。幽儿希卡感到皮肤上传来一片突如其来的温软，那是灰烬低下头，小心翼翼地把脸颊贴在幽儿希卡的后颈上。她的身体颤抖了一下；在一切都还未变坏的日子里，沙力万也曾这样环着她，不发一语，而她错以为他的沉默里沉淀着爱。灰烬立刻松开了她，说：对不起。幽儿希卡愧疚极了。她想说，你没有错，是沙力万玷污了你我本该享有的幸福。我也喜欢你。</p><p>灰烬造访她的次数多了，幽儿希卡不禁开始担忧她的人身安全。女人和少女坐在一卷铺开的虫蛀金丝织毯上，她靠在灰烬肩上，用指尖抚摸她惨白皮肉下嶙峋的骨头。如果沙力万知道你来找我，他一定会想办法杀你。灰烬回答，他已经这么做了。他在星期一杀死我，我在星期五复活。星期一我是胚胎，星期二我是婴儿。星期三我是孩童，星期四我是少女。星期五我是女人，取回丢失的所有力量，向他复仇。她解开三粒纽扣，给幽儿希卡看那些玫瑰花刺般纠缠翻扭的伤疤。幽儿希卡问：你为什么这样执着于杀死他？灰烬半袒着胸脯，似乎并不在意幽儿希卡的目光。他站在了我要去的路上，我要前进，别无他法。</p><p>她谈着杀戮，死亡，语气寡淡似水。幽儿希卡想灰烬已经死去许多次，这里的她是一个幽灵，困在不可言喻的使命里。她忍不住去按她的胸口，摸不到心跳。灰烬一动不动，似乎在暗示幽儿希卡可以不受阻拦地触摸更多更禁忌的地方，做一切她想做的事。可她胆怯了，收回手，不敢看灰烬烟灰色的眼睛，怕看到失望。</p><p>下一次拜访，灰烬带给她一支正红色口红。这颜色当然与她不衬，但幽儿希卡撩起面纱，对着一面破裂的镜子，仔细地把嘴唇涂成血红，饱满欲滴。她的脸映在蜘蛛网裂纹与脏污斑点之间，破碎，精致，艳丽压着忧郁。灰烬的面孔也在那里，她的一只手放在她肩上，任何亲昵逾越仅止于此，再多一步也没有。她在她眼中看见克制的浓烈欲望，与当初沙力万看她时的模样别无二致。</p><p>幽儿希卡扭身，投进灰烬怀里。告诉我我可以爱你。她仰头凝望她。告诉我你不会让我失望。</p><p>灰烬的身体僵硬得像一具尸体。她不说话，可幽儿希卡坚定地等着。最终，灰烬将她的手臂从自己腰上解下来，又握住她的手，将她并起的手指牵到唇边，吻了又吻。</p><p>你是我所见过的最美丽的事物。灰烬低声说。我会为你，而非我的使命，杀死沙力万。我会带你走。</p><p><strong>你是我所见过的最美丽的事物。</strong>沙力万在她的记忆里阴魂不散。<strong>我会为你登上最高处，得到葛温德林的认可。我会带你走。</strong></p><p>幽儿希卡安静地落下一滴泪，它砸在灰烬的手臂上，比女人的体温还暖。她取出那柄钝餐刀，放进灰烬手里。到了现在，她才真正像个女王。去吧，我的骑士，用它割下亵渎者的耳朵，带回来给我。我知道你会做到。我将在此等待，为你祈祷，直到这事成就的日子。</p><p> </p><p>沙力万来时，那血红色仍覆在幽儿希卡的嘴唇上。她坐在王位上，冷冷地看着他靠近，抬起她的下巴，拇指隔着面纱按她的嘴唇。有意思。他若有所思地说，眼睛像黑曜岩，也像沥青。膏脂染红白纱，也浸染他的皮肤。她拒绝了我，却选择了你。一个美丽的，无用的玩偶。</p><p>你是何等自大，认为她应当选择你，为着你的力量，你的权力，你的野心？幽儿希卡反诘，内心平静，她看他如同看一个已死之人。你以为这些就可以买来爱？你什么都不懂。一头像你这样的野兽怎配被爱。</p><p>这世上从没有什么东西是一个人不配拥有的。如果他不能拥有，那只是他能力不足的缘故，天赋和命运都是无能者自欺欺人的托词。沙力万捻了捻手指，那抹红色在他的指腹上晕开。而你相信她是懂得爱的，对吗？我杀死过她无数次，我比你更了解她。她不会属于你，也不会属于我。除了她的使命，谁也得不到她。</p><p>这就是你与我们的不同之处。我们的爱是筑起城堡，而你只想去攻陷，去摧毁。幽儿希卡拨开他的手。是的，我相信她，即便她身上有你的影子，即便在你对我做了那令人作呕的一切之后。而正是因为如此，我们才有可能获得幸福。你对所有人撒谎，所有人在你眼中便都如你一般虚伪。你掠夺得越多，贪求得就越多。你在贪欲中辗转，在妒火中煎熬，永远不得满足。你咎由自取。</p><p> </p><p>窗开了，门也开了。灰烬跌进来，森林中被伐倒的树般砸在地板上，身体被砍得血肉模糊，还有烧伤痕迹。幽儿希卡冲过去，在她身边跪下。灰烬张开手，染血的餐刀和两只耳朵滚落下来。因为刀钝，耳朵的切口粗糙不平。</p><p>他死了。她咳嗽着，血顺着嘴角流，却仍不停地说话。你，幽儿希卡，你自由了。在第一束月光落在无花果树的叶子上时，把我埋在树根下。星期一我是胚胎，星期二我是婴儿。星期三我是孩童，星期四我是少女。星期五我是女人，长出一双翅膀，带你远走。我要给你看冻土苔原，黑色沙漠里的蝎子和蜥蜴，星星挂在教堂的尖塔上，白鲸在极光下跃出海面，连冰山都要颤抖……幽儿希卡托起她的头，让她枕在自己的大腿上。从窗口闯入的风带着金属的腥甜，远处传来婚礼的乐声，新婚夫妇相视微笑，齐声说：从今以后，我将爱你，尊重你，忠诚于你，至死不渝。我不会离开你，而你也不会离开我。因你的所在就是我的所在，你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。在他们背后，白鸽掠过天空。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>